1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing a flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and the like formed with a thin film transistor have gained increasing market share as displays for mobile devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, or the like.
Such displays for mobile devices needs to be thin, light, and flexible enough to be curved, so as to be easy to carry and be easily applied to various shapes of display apparatuses. To this end (currently), a method for performing a process of separating a support substrate and a flexible substrate from each other after mounting the flexible substrate on the support substrate has been introduced.
However, in a process of using a laser to separate the support substrate from the flexible substrate, as used in a comparable method, the separation may not be uniformly performed since energy is not uniformly emitted (distributed), or a flexible display apparatus may be deteriorated due to the excessive emission of energy.